


The Beehive Inn

by thegeeknextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Claire Novak, Adopted Jack Kline, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Animal Shifter Sam Winchester, Bed & Breakfast, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Good With Children, Dean Winchester is Loved, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, Magic, Meddling Kids, Protective Gabriel, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: 2001 is a blur for Castiel. The war had been in full swing, the year they’d adopted Jack, the year he lost Dean Winchester. A blur buried behind walls of carefully laid bricks deep within his mind. But as Claire’s impending wedding approach, Cas can’t help but think back to simpler days. He can’t linger on the memories long though, it’s too painful. Cas busies himself working in the gardens and bustling around his beloved inn. The Beehive Inn started as an Eastern outpost for rebels during the war he was unwillingly sucked into. But after the war ended, magical and supernatural beings still needed a place to call home on occasion. A sanctuary of sorts. Cas and his little family were happy to keep the doors open. Need refuge while running from violent foes? That’s kind of the Beehive’s speciality. Help with a spell on the go? They’ve got a guy for that. Transmutation? Yep. Herbology? No problemo! Everything seems peachy at the Beehive Inn.Why is Gabriel sensing a disturbance near the Inn’s warding? Why is Cas having recurring nightmares? Whats the relationship between Cas and Dean Winchester, owner of the infamous Rockys Tavern? What secrets lie beneath the Beehive Inn? UNDER CONSTRUCTION ONLY CH 1/2 HAVE BEEN REWROTE
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The Trunk (REWRITE)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve wrote in so long. (Literally years) Please for the love of Jack be gentle🤣  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Novak siblings. The brother, gifted with powerful magic, and the sister a highly trained fighter skilled in multiple languages and fighting styles. Easily distracted by shiny objects atop attic cabinets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy of note Posted on ch. 5: “🐝Ello lovelies!  
> I just wanted to update anyone following along and let you know I’ll be slowly rewriting this over the next week or so. Hopefully after it’s rewritten it will flow much better! Thank you again for reading!💛”  
> Below is Chapter 1, rewrote and ready for your entertainment! Enjoy!💛

_**🐝 Chapter 1: The Trunk** _

  
Jack Novak loves his older sister, Claire, dearly. Their father and uncle always say they’ve been inseparable since the day he was brought home. Two year old Claire clutching to his tiny hand the moment they met, their fates were immediately sealed. Growing up side by side, making mud pies (together), building pillow forts (together), learning how to toilet paper the neighbors trees using Jack’s developing powers without so much as leaving their porch (together), and becoming the star pupils of their specialities (together). Although they definitely got into their share of trouble, Jack and Claire were best together.

“Can you reach that?” Claire groans, practically climbing up the rickety attic cabinet, trying her damnedest to reach the top. One eye on her brother, the other on her prize at the top of the shelves.

Jack sighs, leaving the table where’d been searching through boxes upon boxes for baby photos. Yes, one look from his older sister and he was in. Sealed. “What is it?” He ask curiously. Barely able to see a corner of the mysterious box, a brown leather trunk maybe? He deduces inwardly.

“There’s a box or something just shoved up top. I don’t know.” Claire jumps trying to reach further, lip between her teeth. Her boots skidding as she trips forward, catching herself on the cabinet in question. Causing the dusty old box to move an inch closer to the edge. Claire’s eyes immediately light up mischievously. Without a second thought, she shoves the cabinet, throwing her entire body into it. Once, twice, but Jack grabs her gently pulling her away.

“I guarantee there’s no baby pictures up there.” Jack laughs to himself, already trying to reach the box. “There’s just a few more boxes over there. If you’d just help me look through them it’d go ten times-”

“Pretty please!” Claire interrupts him, hugging Jack tight, throwing her arms around his waist, “You’re just so tall. OR you could just use your mind?” She wiggles her brows, blue eyes twinkling. “I mean I would but I’m just a plain old non magical human.” She pouts, bottom lip out.

Jack rolls his eyes half heartedly, “Dad says I’m not supposed to use my powers unless it’s absolutely necessary.” He’s about to give up when his fingers catch the edge of the box. Jack reaches further, just able to pull the box down when-

Dust and dirt billow over the duo. Jack brings the large box over to the attic table. Claire runs over the table, practically tossing the boxes of mementos Jack had been previously going through onto the cloth covered couch, making room for the trunk.

Both of them coughing wildly as Jack brushes it off.

“Have you ever seen it before?” Jack coughs, running his hand along the weathered edge of the leather trunk. As Claire wipes away more dust from the side, stitching and patches adorning the corners and seams. A worn down padlock keeping it shut. The box had seen better days. “No, I’ve never seen this it up here before. Don’t you think I would’ve said something about the mysterious unmarked LOCKED trunk in our attic if I knew about it?” She shakes a lock, testing its strength.

“I think we should put it back-“ Jack barely gets out.

“Oh my god,” Claire grabs the lock, “It totally fell off the shelf and happened to fall open, did you see that?”, yanking the lock down with all her weight. The old lock busting under the pressure, opening with a CRACK. Claire palms the broken lock giddily, waving it in the air like a trophy. Before Jack can stop her, she snaps the trunk open, smiling wide as she looks upon their treasure.

“CLAIRE-” Jack jumps forward trying to stop her, but she just slaps his hands away, “That’s dads- or Uncle Gabes! It’s private-” The two of them getting into a slapping match.

“It’s doesn’t say private. What? Are we gonna get grounded?” Claire gasps sarcastically before winking. Stopping to shove his shoulder playfully. “Come on Jack-o live a little.”

Jack’s about to protest but something catches his eye, “Whoa,” he reaches into the tattered trunk, retrieving a picture, “Is that-”

“Dad?” Claire looks over his shoulder, eyes bulging. “This can’t be real-” She laughs to herself. “Photoshop.” She declares. “An illusion. I’ve seen witches create fake photos like this before-”

It’s a tattered polaroid from years ago. A time neither Claire nor Jack can remember clearly. Five men—

Jack runs his hand along the photo, not feeling anything off putting or magic about it. It’s just an average photo. “It’s real... I think it’s... Is this during the war? I’ve never seen photos of him during it.” Jack let’s out softly.

The photo is tattered at the edges. From someone obviously folding it dozens of times and carrying it along with them. The black and white ink starting to drift away at the middle and folds.

“I guess so. I always thought he was a general or a counselor or, I don’t know, something boring like a liaison.” Claire shrugs, “But look at his gun Jack. Mr Don’t Use Your Powers Unless Its Absolutely Necessary. And the guy who wouldn’t let me train with a pocket knife. CARRYING A TACTICAL WEAPON?!” Her eyes bulge, pointing incredulously at their father in the photo, before she sighs, “He looks so- I don’t know, not like himself. He looks rough, sad. But still, dad looks kinda badass.” Claire laughs quietly to herself, “What’s Camp Chitaqua though?” Pointing at the entrance sign posted behind Cas in the photo.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve never heard Uncle Gabe or anyone mention it.” Jack shakes his head. Racking his brain for any mention of a Camp Chitaqua in his years of listening to survivors and Gabriel tell their stories growing up. He’d always loved talking to the guest and hearing about their adventures.

Though Cas is much younger in the photo, he looks tired. Burdened. As do all the men in the photo. Obviously in the middle of a war, one would expect that. Claire looks over the photo more closely, not recognizing any of the other men or anything about the location.

Jack moves on, carefully looking through the trunks many contents. It’s filled to the brim with neatly packed books, photos, vinyl records, folded clothes in the corner. And that’s just what they can see without moving anything.

Claire carefully sets the photo down and glances over the trunks contents as well. Her eyes being drawn to a brown leather bound book in the trunks lid pocket.

She palms it carefully. The buckled shut book piquing her curiosity as she runs her hand over the rough cover. She can’t help but flip open the buckle and thumb through the pages. Eyes going wide as she realizes what she’s found. Dates, handwritten passages, drawings-  
“JACKPOT! Look, it’s a diary” Claire giggles maniacally, practically shaking with excitement.

“You don’t know that’s a dairy.” Jack shakes his head, not even glancing towards her. After twenty one years, he used to his older sisters antics.

She flips open the worn buckle, clearing her throat as she reads the first passage her thumb finds aloud. “November 10, 1996. Today has been trying. Let the record state, it is a diary your honor.” Slamming it shut dramatically as she bounds over to the old couch they’d found in the attic years ago. She flips through the book quickly, falling in between the boxes she’d thrown down, “Look there’s a bunch of entries and doodles. I didn’t know dad could draw. It must be from during the war or something.”

Jack purses, fingering through the records, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, Fleetwood Mac, ABBA-, “Well we shouldn’t invade his privacy.” He stops abruptly, wait a second, he flips back. “Also we’re finding out a lot about him today. I thought he hated Fleetwood Mac.” Jack raises his brow, holding up a copy of Fleetwood Mac’s Rumors on vinyl.

Claire’s already too engulfed in the diary to hear him though. But if she had heard Jack, she would went into a lengthy story about the time in her late teens when she’d been playing Fleetwood Mac in the barn while working on her knife throwing (the knife her Uncle Gabriel had secretly given her mind you). Only to have Cas burst in the doors, demand she turn it off, and leave as fast as he’d appeared with no explanation. No, Claire won’t mention the bizarre incident neither her nor their father had talked about since. She’s too into kicking her legs up on the armrest, leaning back against the forgotten boxes, flipping through the book. After a minute though she stops dead in her tracks as her eyes land on a passage, eyes wide. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Jack runs over, jumping onto the armrest next to her.

“It’s the day he brought me home…” she smiles to herself. Reading the page aloud, “I… April 10th, 1999. Today’s one of the happiest days of my life. Today I was able to bring home my daughter. My daughter. I don’t know exactly when I stopped thinking of her as the baby we rescued, our mission, and started thinking of her as something more. But I’ll never forget bringing her home from the medical tents. I never thought I’d have a family of my own. Yet here I am in the midst of this chaos. Fighting day in and day out for our freedom. Granted the gift of raising this perfect seven pound eight ounce baby girl. She’s small, but she’s a fighter. Holding onto my hand every day for the last week, she already has me wrapped around her finger. Our little family of the Beehive Inn, Gabriel, and of course the Winchesters. We’re growing stronger every day. I know if anyone understands the importance of winning the war, it’s Dean. He’s been through so much himself in his life. I don’t think I could’ve got this far without him though. I know I couldn’t have opened the inn without him. He insist I could have. He insist I’ll be an ok parent. I knew the moment we rescued Claire she was special. But I figured we’d find her home, return her to her loving family, as we always do. But she didn’t have anyone. Sam searched and the pack searched as they do, but they was no trace of survivors. Each day I found myself caring more and more for her. Her crystal blue eyes, tufts of dirty blonde hair starting to grow. Jessica and the medical team guesses she can’t be more than eight or so months old. When her parents or family couldn’t be found, we decided it was best to keep her safe with us. Jessica immediately suggested I take her in and I denounced the idea. Explaining my position in the war, how unsafe it would be for me of all people to take care of a child. But then she’d explained how I hadn’t left Claire once in the past week. I’d slept at Claire’s bedside, ate by her side (only when brought food by Dean or Sam), and doted on her endlessly. I only made my final decision though once I talked to Dean. His words were to do ‘what I felt was right’ and if I needed any help I’d have him and the family. But I’m scared. Every night I fear what the next day will bring. What enemy waits for us over the horizon? Will tomorrow be the day we lose the war? Will tomorrow be the day I lose Dean, Gabriel, Sam, or gods forbid something happen to Claire? Will tomorrow be the day my birth family finds us? I’m afraid of what’s to come after the war. I think I’ve been fighting so long that I’ve forgotten what peace is like. The last week watching over Claire has been both the most stressful and at peace I’ve been in years, if that makes sense. Sitting here tonight, writing as Dean and Gabriel make dinner for the resistance members, Claire sleeping beside me in her bassinet, Sam outside leading a few refugees into camp. I can’t help but feel safe. I can’t help but think we’re going to be ok. I think we’ll be ok. We will be ok.” Claire trails off, staring at the her fathers hasty handwriting.

“Who’s Dean?” Jack ask quietly, heading back to the trunk to look more. “I don’t think I’ve heard Dad talk about a Dean.”

Claire starts flipping through the pages, quickly reading. Rapidly, scanning the pages as fast as her mind will allow her, before she even realizes what she’s doing. Jumping passage to passage. Reading aloud to herself…

“-May 20, 1999: Dean and I took Claire to the park he found outside town. The wild flowers were blooming and beautiful-  
“June 15, 2000: Dean came down with a terrible cold. I made him soup but he insisted on still helping with dinner and meeting with Sam about the raid tomorrow. Sam grounded him. But I know Dean. I know he’s going to try and sneak onto a convoy no matter what so I’ll probably let him ride with me as usual. Just as long as shifting doesn’t hinder him in his afflicted state. Claire’s trying so hard to walk-.  
“December 24, 2000: Sam’s going to propose to Jessica. Deans so happy for his brother. I can’t help but find joy in the small things during these dark times. The love between Sam and Jessica. Claire’s smile and laugh. Dean’s bottle green eyes. Claire took her first steps today on the porch. She’ll be running in the fields in no time. Playing with the other children, tumbling along with the pack. I don’t know what was more beautiful though. The moment she started walking or Dean’s magnificent smile when it happened. Both-”  
Jack picks up another photo folded into one of the trunks pockets, staring hard.

“February 10, 2001, Deans become distant-” Claire reads over the last word confused, “What the-” flipping the pages back and forth. Finding no passage between December’s lengthy Christmas passage which went on for two pages, going in depth about Claire’s first steps, the inn’s holiday plans, and the clipped February passage. She begins reading even faster, “April 5, ‘01: Sam insist everything will be ok, that Dean just needs space sometimes especially when he gets into a certain mindset but I’m not so sure anymore. I know how Dean is but... Naomi and the coven are getting closer every day. I haven’t told anyone yet but I feel them growing closer, growing stronger every day. Dean would be furious if he knew. But he has his secrets and I have mine. Soon it won’t matter though. Soon he’ll be across the country doing what he does best and I’ll be here. All that matters is that he’ll be safe. Ps: I almost forgot, Claire said her first word the other day, flower.  
“-May 30, 2001: He’s gone.” She chokes, voice falling upon the last word.

“What else does it say?” Jack ask, confused, rushing to look over Claire’s shoulder.

“Uhhh..” she panics, shuffling through the rest of the pages. Blank. Blank.  
“STOP! Something! Back there.” Jack tries grabbing the book but Claire pulls it away from him. Flipping back the pages slowly.

There on a page. No date but the same familiar scrawl of their father, a little more scribbled than the other entries. “He never said it but he didn’t need to.” Claire looks to Jack.

Jack runs a hand through his hair, looking insistently towards Claire, “What does that mean? Check the rest please? For anything-” He ask softly, trailing off, his hands resting upon his legs.

Claire flips the pages so fast they almost rip, flipping, flipping, until she reaches the end. Upon the last page there’s a simple passage.

“November 5th, 2002. We won the war. But at what cost.”

“There has to be more,” Jack urges, turning to Claire.

“Nothing. That’s the end. The rest of the pages are blank,” Claire offers him the book.

Jack breaks out of his stupor, “What do you mean blank? It can’t just end like that Claire. For dad to lose someone he obviously cared so much for, a week or so after I was born-.” Jack swipes the book away, looking for himself.

“Its not one of your adventure books Jack, I don’t think there’s a damn sequel.” She laughs brokenly, trying to calm herself down. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Claire rocks forward, head in her hands. “Who the hell is Dean?”

“What happened to him?” Jack ask aloud, rummaging through book, when a word in one of the passages catches his eye. Winchester. He’d heard that name at the Inn before. Stories about two brothers and their own inn out west. “I think I’ve heard of him, maybe.” Jack squints, thinking hard.

“Really?” Claire lights up immediately. “How? Where?”

“Around the inn. I’ve heard the name Winchester, and in dads book he mentions,” he points down towards the opened passage, “The Winchesters. Do you think-“

“Dean Winchester!” Claire puts two and two together, snapping triumphantly. “I knew the name was familiar,” she practically kicks herself. “He has the- what’s it called. Rocky’s Tavern. In Kansas or something. It’s wild.” She laughs fondly, before clearing her throat, “so I’ve heard.”

“Great. So dad and this, Dean Winchester, fought together?” Jack tries piecing together. Laying the diary gently on the table and staring at the open trunk.

“Wait a second,” Claire pops up from the couch, running to the trunk. Epiphany heavy in her mind, there’s just one thing she needs to check. “Stevie Nicks, a diary, CLOTHES.” She digs, pushing the unmarked books to the side looking for something, anything-, “Oh. That works.” She pulls out a pencil sketched drawing of their father’s profile. “I guess dad wasn’t the doodler. AND this” she gestures wide to the trunk, “has all the makings of our dad being Dean Winchester’s ex war lover. This is so much more fun than finding baby photos for my fiancé!Honestly, if this isn’t amazing I don’t know what i-“

“What the heck are you numb nuts doing up here?” Gabriel yells bursting in the door. Causing both Novak’s to slam the trunk shut. Jack panics, waving the trunk across the room into the shadows before Gabriel notices. Claire steals the book, shoving it into her jacket. Jack steps away from the table quickly, ramrod straight. The duo smiling wide. “Oh well hell, that’s not suspicious at all.” Gabriel looks between them.

“Sorry Uncle Gabe, we got- sidetracked looking for… bedsheets.” Jacks tries covering.

Claire facepalms.

“Oh really?” Gabriel tilts his head, sauntering over to the shelves next to the table. “The bedsheets right here?” He points to box almost directly behind them on the shelves.

“Damn it,” Claire huffs, shoulders slumping.

“Cough it up kiddos. What’s so good you got your mini dad over here involved?” Gabriel gestures from Claire to Jack.

The duo shares a look before Claire sighs, revealing the book from her jacket.

Gabriel’s eye strain before widening in shock, “Holy Mary, Moses, and Josè. Where’d you find that? Better question-“ he swipes it away before they can protest.

“Hey!” Both Claire and Jack call out, lunging forward.

“Oh hell no. This is waaayyy too much power for you two knuckleheads. If your father had any idea you found this, and knew I knew, HAH! All three of our heads, ON A PLATTER.” Gabriel motions exploding, “Meltdown of the century.”

“Do you know what happened to Dean Winchester? Why he left?” Jack ask dryly.

Gabriel rears back eyes wide, “GEEZ- You read it?!” Looking to Claire, “You corrupted your brother, I’m proud of you BUT that’s for another time-” Looking back to them both, but obviously contemplating his next actions before sighing heavily. “Talk about a rock and a hard place. You’re dads already gonna kill me or send me into the next dimension when he finds out about this,” Gabriel massages his temple, “SO I might as well have fun before I inevitably die…” Gabriel collects himself, trying to choose his words carefully. Gods I knew this day would come but couldn’t I have got some damn warning? He chides himself. Huffing as he looks between the two persistent Novak’s. “The cliff notes version is… Dean Winchester... The Winchesters were an odd constant in our lives growing up. They were always kinda there. You know about about our parents. Well the Winchesters were sorta one of their biggest enemies. They were everything The Miltons weren’t. Fighters for the little people.” Gabriel sing songs, hooking his elbow, as he pacing anxiously. “You either loved the Winchesters or you hated them. Our mother tried to make alliances with them but Dean’s father refused every time. He wasn’t really the ‘alliance’ kinda guy. He hated magic users as much as our parents and family disliked shifters. Did I mention that?” Jack and Claire both shake their heads. “Yeaah. So you had two sides of a coin. One side was the miltons, rich elite prissy magical bags of dicks who thought they deserved everything, literally they wanted to rule over everyone.”

“That’s why they started the war.” Jack adds trying to follow along.

“Yes-” Gabriel squints, ringing his hands, “yes and no. It’s more complicated than that. Because then you had the other side of the coin. The Winchester’s. Shifters who fought for humans and magical beings. Dean was the eldest son. Well him and your dad hit it off as kids and always kinda drifted together. Our mother and his dad hated it, despised it. So Cas told our mother he broke off the friendship, Dean did the same with his pop. Buuuut they didn’t. It’s a long story, your dads to tell. And again, I’m leaving out a hell of a lot. Eventually the war started, and your dad, being the total rebel that he is, kept meeting with Dean and eventually they ran away and started this ol’ place.” Gabriel gestures around them to the inn.

“Wait wait wait.” Claire throws her hands in the air, “Hold up, dad, our father, was the rebellious child?” Her voice practically squeaks.

Gabriel thinks for a moment before answering, nodding, “Not at first, but kinda yeah.”

“Our dad. Who gave me a curfew until I was eighteen?” Her eye twitches lightly.

“It’s always the strictest parents,” Gabriel smiles ruefully, patting her shoulder. “Believe me, I helped your dad in and outta a lotta windows gumdrop.” Because of Dean Winchester, he thinks to himself.

“If they meant so much to each other then why did Dean just leave? Why hasn’t dad ever mentioned him?”Jack ask Gabriel curiously.

“Dean didn’t just-” Gabriel sighs, hand heavy upon his nose, “Your Dad and Dean they… they’re kinda complicated. They kinda saved each other I always thought. But again, it’s not my story to tell. Simply put he was the love of your dads life, ok? The two of them went through literal hell together and came out semi sane. And that was before the war. Then they went through it and- my opinion is, they’re the two most stubborn idiots I’ve ever met. Absolute idiots.” Gabriel grinds out, repeating firmly, “It was a long time ago and it’s complicated.” Gabriel shakes his head, running a heavy hand through his hair.

“Dad’s never said anything about him…” Jack flops back onto the couch.

“Of course not.” Gabriel sighs, “It tore your dad apart when Dean left. I’m reiterating here, it’s your dads story to tell you but… it wasn’t pretty kid. The war was getting uglier, I was there and I- I wish I’d done more. Losing someone like that… it hurts like hell. It took your old man years to cope. Wrangling you two helped steady him. Worst part is if Dean showed up on his doorstep, Cas would probably take him back. Of course not until after a long awkward stare off and an even longer yelling match, possibly a few punches. But as I mentioned earlier, they loved each other at some point. But that’s never gonna happen because those two neurotic lovesick fools are the most stubborn idiots I’ve ever met.”

“What if Dean had a reason to come back?” Claire ask quietly, staring at the trunk in the corner. Mind cataloging all the contents she’d seen; a handful of vinyl records, tshirts folded neatly, unmarked envelopes packed tightly stacked neatly in the corner.

“Like what?” Jack ask curiously.

“I don’t know, a wedding?” She turns on her heel, mischievous gleem twinkling in her eyes.

“What if we invited him!” Jack stands adrubtly.

“What if we sent the invite from Dad?!” She grins, tackling her brother.

“Oh HELL no!” Gabriel waves his arms wildly, getting in between the pair of siblings.

“This is a BAD idea.” Gabriel waves his hands high in the air. “NOPE. NADA!”

“What would you suggest?” Jack ask.

“I don’t know, but you can’t just mail your dads ex an invite from YOUR FATHER that’s really not from your father. There’s so many ways that can back fire. Why not just ask him yourselves.” Gabriel exhales heavily.

“Oh. That’s smart. Thanks Uncle Gabe!” Claire smiles, slapping Gabriel’s chest.

“NO-“ Gabriel laughs nervously, again waving his arms between the two of him. This is his worst nightmare. Yes, he’s absolutely had this nightmare before. Usually this is the point where Cas burst in and sends him out the window.  
“You’re the best!” Jack hugs Gabriel tight. The older man groaning as he’s tackled.

“NO! WAIT! WHAT-” Yep. Cas is definitely going to murder me.  
“This is fantastic!” Claire’s laughs joining in on the group hug.

“This feels like a movie!” Jack high fives Claire over Gabriel.

“No, no! I didn’t agree to this-“ Gabriel panics but his niece and nephew look to him, puppy dog eyes on full display as they squeeze him tight. “Damn you two. Damn you both. And damn your father. AND the Winchesters. Fine. You find Dean, I’ll help you try to get him here. Try being the operative word. You’ll need me I promise.” He shakes out of the siblings clutches.

Claire and Jack tackle him into another hug, air struggling from his lungs. Gabriel’s panicking inside, yet deep down there’s a spark of excitement. It’s been too long since he’s got into mischief.


	2. Castiel (REWRITE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Castiel Novak, owner of The Beehive Inn, busying himself in the garden and totally not avoiding his brother. While Claire and Jack get sidetracked once again with their father’s diary and cheap alcohol. (*Note: Claire and Jack are both over 21 in this AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again honeybees! Welcome back! Feel free to follow along on tumblr as well (geekiest-angel-inthegarrison). Enjoy!💛 Chapter 2 is now updated with the rewrite! (Sorry again for the slow updates work is a little crazy💛)

🐝 **Chapter 2: Castiel**

On any given day you might find the owner of the Beehive Inn painting the shutters a new shade, mowing the lawn, tending to the exotic flowers and vegetables, following along to a YouTube video and attempting to fix something he’s not qualified to, guiding a guest or two along in a class on herbology, or maybe just visiting with his children over a cool glass of lemonade.

Today, Castiel Novak kneels in the garden behind the Beehive Inn. Jean clad knees carelessly caked in dirt and shirt rolled up to his elbows. His wide brimmed work hat keeping the midday sun out of his eyes as he tends to his roses.

He’d always thought roses to be an overrated flower in his youth. His mother seeing him for one use and one use only at a young age, forcing him to help her grow them in _her_ garden. Locking Castiel away in the gardens that would eventually become his haven.

Every table in their home had a tall vase filled with the white and red pristine flowers. Nowadays, when the light hit a rose wrong or pricked his finger, he swore he could hear her drawling voice distantly, _Oh we just have so many around with Castiel’s gift_. His mother would drone on to her so called friends. As Castiel had grown older, he’d seemed to find a certain beauty in them. He found solace in his time in the gardens. His time away from _them_. The roses many shades and meanings, their thorned stems. One winter in his mother’s garden he’d seen a rose bush in full bloom, though it was coated heavily in snow. The red roses peaking out here and there among the heavy blanket of snowfall. It’s ability to fight through the adverse weather, piquing his curiosity.

Roses were one of the only mementos he’d held onto from the Miltons. Or maybe it was just Claire’s childhood fascination with Beauty and the Beast. Or maybe it was his own childhood memories with _him_... Somewhere along the way Castiel had planted a half dozen rose bushes in a variation of bright unusual colors of his own devising, (white, green, blue, purple), in his garden.

“Hey boss man!” Gabriel calls out opening the garden fence. Making his way toward Cas with a broad smile.

“Good afternoon Gabriel. What can I do for you?” Cas continues trimming the bright emerald green roses. So into his task at hand, Cas doesn’t notice his brother’s hesitant hovering.

“What, no how’s your day going? I brought snacks.” Gabriel wags a water bottle and chips over Cas’ shoulder, adjusting himself away from the roses. Cas may be comfortable with the flower, given his powers, but Gabriel with his _history_... took a step back.

Cas sits back on his heels reluctantly, squinting up through the sun over the brim of his hat, “Thank you Gabriel,” he groans stretching. Accepting the water happily and taking a long swig.

Gabriel shrugs, accepting half as a win and opening the chips for himself, “I just rescheduled the last of the guest for next weekend. Wanted to check in and see what you needed help with next.”

Cas groans, turning to his brother. “Thank you. I couldn’t call Mrs. Hastings myself. I know she would’ve demanded to still come being that it’s her usual weekend.” Cas air quotes, taking a long another long pull of his water.

“It was easy. You kidding, I just laid on the charm and explained that we were closing for Claire’s wedding. I transferred a few evac’s over to Garth and Beth’s. Though Garth and Beth will be here for the wedding,” Gabriel leans against the fence, scratching his head as he tries to remember everything, “They said one of the kids is gonna be holding the fort down. I lost track of which one though. Everyone was cool as cucumbers. Mrs Hastings did ask for pictures though.”

“Of course she did.” Cas sighs standing and dusting himself off. “Can you please help me get the tables down from the barn? I think there’s a few Kevin missed if I’m counting correctly.” Cas removes his hat, taking it with his tools to the shed. Already moving on to his next activity. Gabriel can practically see his brother buzzing.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Gabriel grabs his brothers shoulders, stopping him fully. Looking over Cas’ thrown together, disheveled appearance. Cas’ sunken eyes, the same tee shirt as yesterday. Gabriel’s younger brother is usually quite put together, jeans and a tee shirt on a yard work day, but he isn’t looking too well-

“Last night.” Cas brushes Gabriel off gruffly, shrugging and pulling away. “ _Now_ tables.”

“No- stop.” Gabriel grabs him again, looking over Cas once more. Cas starts squirming under his brothers prying eyes. Gabriel had always been the more perceptive of the two. His and Cas’ magic were different. While Cas’ was more _elemental_ , Gabriel could be in your mind in a flash. But the brothers had a long standing deal. They’d sworn not to use each other’s powers on one other, unless the situation was dyer. “First off we have plenty of tables already. There’s like twenty tables ready to be set up. So unless Claire and Kaia are throwing a real rager, we’re set. Now, you’ve got 10 pound luxury bags under your eyes and you’re running on fumes around here. You practically tore my head off earlier when I asked if you wanted coffee.”

“It was decaf.” Cas deadpans, not so much as meeting Gabriel’s eyes.

“OH? HOW _DARE_ I!” Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“I’m sleeping fine.” Cas huffs out, _almost_ believably, pulling away again more forcefully, “Before you ask, yes I’m eating. I’m just busy. Maybe you didn’t realize Gabriel but we’re planning a wedding. A wedding taking place in a WEEK. Here. And on top of all that it’s Claire. So I’m sorry if I’m a little stressed.”

“Ok, ok.” Gabriel backs off, hands high. “I’m just worried about you is all baby bro.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Cas squints, stealing a chip from his bag as Gabe protest.

🐝

How Jack made it through the garden, horse stalls, and cottages, without absolutely blowing everything he’ll never know.

A young girl had stop him along the way to thank him for healing her from a nasty witches curse the day before and Jack about came out of his skin when she’d tapped his shoulder. He’d fumbled through a quick light conversation and practically ran after that. Running as fast as he could down the brick path to Claire and Kaia’s cottage. Fumbling to text Claire as he runs, almost dropping his phone in the process.

Jack knocks on the door to cottage lightly, “Claire? It’s me.” He whispers loudly.

The door swings open. Claire’s standing in the doorway, still in in her pjs, “I know. You texted me, come on.” She pulls him inside, shiftily checking the porch before shutting the door and locking it once more.

“ _Oh_. Oh my god.” Jack looks around her living room, shock setting in as he takes in the scene before him. “Is this ALL from the trunk?” He gestures to the scattered mess of items spread across the room. Pictures strewn across the coffee table, a handful of shirts folded upon the chair, vinyl records stacked across the couch, books tossed on the table amoung the photos, the infamous diary lying open amoung them.

“YES! Here, sit, sit.” Claire ushers Jack over to an open chair near the couch.

“This looks like a crime scene. Claire-“ he looks to her quickly. “Claire, Does anyone know you have this?”

“No,” she laughs airily. “I mean _Kaia_ kinda, but she stopped caring about ‘ _my extracurriculars_ ’ in high school. She always says it’s cause she’d rather have believable deniability if she was investigated.” Claire smiles lovingly.

“What does that even-“ Jack decides quickly to not even try to understand that, shaking his head. “Ok, back to the items on the table. _Literally_.”

“And before you ask, don’t worry. Dad’s not coming near that door. I told him I was on my period.” Claire leans back into the couch, arms behind her head and cheeky smile wide.

“I don’t know if I should impressed or mortified.” Jack sighs heavily, eyeing his sister.

“Just relax and listen. Actually, grab two beers. We need alcohol. I read half dad’s diary last night and just reached a mention of you-”

“YOU WHAT?” Jack panics, swinging around to her before he sits.

“Calm down. I stopped once I got to the mention of a Kline. But dude you’ve _gotta_ hear some of this.”

“I need something stronger than beer.” Jack walks shakily, heading directly for her liquor shelf.

“THATS THE SPIRIT!” Claire jumps up, slapping his back. “Now, before I get to far-“

“I’m not a kid anymore Claire. You don’t have to tiptoe around the subject of my birth father, ok?” He slips a whiskey bottle off the shelf, grabbing two glasses and coming back. “I know he- I know he wasn’t a good man. He was troubled.” Jack struggles to get out. “Just start where you left off.” He drops into the arm chair, pouring himself a glass before offering Claire one.

Claire silently decides to back track in the diary. Reading some of the simpler, happier passages to her brother. They lose track of time drinking cheap whiskey and taking turns reading the worn leather bound book aloud. Jack finds out fast that he’s a tearful drunk, and Claire already knew she could hold her own quite well. Hours pass as the pages and passages fly by. The sun falling and and moon rising high.

Claire finds herself upside down on the couch, bare feet against the wall, clutching a Led Zeppelin vinyl against her chest, cool empty glass against her cheek. While Jack’s on the floor, plaid flannel he’d found folded in the shirts tied around his shoulders as he reads, propped up against the couch.

“ ** _October 31st, 2000_** ,” Jack sniffs, “Ohh Halloween Claire!-” he exchanges a bright look before returning to reading, “ _ **Dean insisted we take a drive today. The leaves are falling from the trees of course and all the colors are changing. Today was the first time I’ve truly enjoyed fall and its beauty in so long. We took Claire for a walk and picnic near the lake. She loved the water.**_ CLAIRRRREE!” Jack grabs his sisters shoulder.

“Would you just-“ she steals the book away.

“THEY TOOK YOU TO THE LAKE!” He weaps, clutching the flannel, “Y-you we’re probably all bundled up like a- a little burrito baby-”

Claire pats his head, smiling softly before reading on for her inebriated brother. “ _ **Claire and I both enjoyed listening to Dean explain fishing and eventually his stories about Halloween with Sam as children. Though I believe I would enjoy listening to him speak about anything that makes him happy. Oh god that’s so sap-“**_

“THIS IS WORSE THAN THE NOTEBOOK!” Jack cries out shakily, squeaking as he falls over onto the floor.

“Jesus, are you ok? Jack?” She turns over, sitting up to check on her brother, who’s now cradling himself, “Have you had alcohol before?”

Jack sniffs weakly, head buzzing, as he stretches out against the couch on the floor, “Yeah... yes... no... shut up my head hurts and you’re spinning. Oh god I feel weird.” Warmth running through his body.

“My god, I haven’t even got to the part about you yet.” She laughs lightly.

“Hit me.” Jack pops up, sobering best he can. Hair sticking up every which way statically.

“Seriously? You’re not in your best mental state.” She looks over him.

“I’m good, ‘m great. Just-.” He motions ahead to the book.

“Oooookay.” Claire pushes on, “ ** _November 2nd, 2000: Gabriel and Rowena are working on a new spell to strengthen the warding and extend it past the inn’s boundaries. The pack’s increasing their patrols. Kelly found out she was with child today. Only members of council and medical staff know but... it won’t take long for everyone to find out. Kelly wants to run away but she can’t. He’ll find her. I know my brother-“_** Claire risk a glance towards Jack, finding him staring blanking ahead, head upon his knees, _**“I know my brother better than anyone. He’s wounded now but when he’s healed to full power he’ll be an unstoppable force. He caught us unprepared last time. He won’t again.”**_

Jack sighs heavily, smiling softly as he looks back upon Claire. “Like I said, I’m fine.” Curling up to his sisters legs, “Keep reading though, please,” he ask with a sleepy smile. Nodding off as Claire reads, to distant memories of being sung to sleep, someone somewhere far away singing Hey Jude deep within his mind. Jack falls asleep feeling _safe_ , feeling _warm_ , feeling _home_.

🐝

_Crying_. He’d sworn he heard Jack crying but now he’s all turned around- Why had he thought Jack would be outside in the first place? It’s so late and how had Cas ended up outside in the first place-

It’s quiet in the field beyond the inn. The midnight moon rising high and bright above him, stars illuminating the short grass. If Cas wasn’t so confused, so scared, he’d take a moment to enjoy the beauty of it. It’s _too_ quiet though, the cold spring air causing his breath to come out in short puffs.

Somethings off. Cas takes a deep breath. Kneeling in the grass, his hands grasping at the strands.

Just when it’s starting to whisper to him-

“CAS! _CAS_ HELP!” Dean’s voice calls out roughly from the edge of the field.

Cas’ up to his feet, looking every which way.

“DEAN!” Cas starts running before his mind can catch up with his feet. “DEAN, WHERE ARE-“

“CAS, HELP US!” Dean calls out brokenly, further away. Jack’s cries starting once more from the opposite edge of the field. Cas is torn, he doesn’t know where to turn. He hasn’t used his full powers in so long. Almost dormant, deep and buried within him. He digs down though, begging them to help. _Just this once. Please, I need you._

Jack’s cries intensify.

“CAAAS!” Dean cries out further away.

Cas feels it instantly. The power thrumming through his blood as he reaches across the field in all directions. Reaching across the night air for any sign of Dean or Jack...

“DEAN I-“ Cas swirls around, almost tripping but catching himself. Finding _nothing, no sign_....

“DADDY!” Claire’s voice cuts in from the direction of the barn. Her voice catching him off guard.

Cas loses his grip on the reach...

“Claire?” He calls out aimlessly. “Dean?!”

A familiar growl in the distance followed by a sharp cry.

“DEAN-” Cas swirls around in each direction. He’s losing his sense of direction now, _Dean was calling from the left? No he was to the right. Jack was to the left. Then Claire- It doesn’t matter. Just run to them you fool-_

Suddenly the meddling voices stop.

“Castiel.” A crisp voice calls out roughly, nearby. He doesn’t need magic to know who’s behind him.

Cas freezes, feet skidding to halt. Blood running cold.

He could still run. He knows he could make it the short distance back to the house. Back to his family. It’s dark, practically pitch black but he knows his way through the field. Warn them in time to-

“What do you think you’re doing, _boy_?” The voice bites out, prowling closer. “Did you honestly believe we wouldn’t find you?” They laugh, “You were never even lost.” Now breathing down the back of Cas’ neck.

Cas is screaming inside. _Run. Run as fast your feet will take you. Run to Claire. Run to Jack. Run to Dean. Protect your family. Do whatever it takes just-_

“You really thought you could up and leave your family Castiel? No. _The Miltons_ are you’re family. What you’ve here. The abomination you’ve-”

Cas sees red. Spinning around without thinking and spitting out, “Don’t you _dare_ talk about my family you monster-”

“Oh ho ho,” They step back, smiling wickedly, as they look Cas up and down. “That’s _adorable_. You really believe you belong here. I mean I’ve heard the stories about your little setup or whatever. But I just had to come see for myself-”

Cas shakes his head feveretly and prays. He prays for the first time since he was a child. _Please just let them be spared._

“All that raw power. _Wasted_.” The body behind Cas runs their open palm along Cas’ shoulder. Cas flinches away, but they pull him back harshly. “Na-ah-ah! You see while you’ve been away playing house with the dogs and that good for nothing brother of yours, I’ve been training, as you should’ve been.”

“Good for you.” Cas tosses out dryly. “But I- I really don’t give a damn.” Cas tries to come across strong, but he’s taken off guard. His mind swirling; _escape, run, do whatever it takes just get away._

“Well you could’ve fooled me. Do you honestly believe they care about you? _The Winchesters for Christ’s sake Castiel_?” They spit out, stopping Cas, “they’re _using_ you. The elder has had you wrapped around his finger for so long-“ they laugh, “it’s _pathetic_ really. But I digress. They’re savages, and when they don’t need you anymore, you’ll be thrown out onto the street like yesterdays trash with no where to go.” They lean over Cas’ shoulder. “And we know all about your children. Fascinating really. Jack’s just a week or so old correct? What a pity losing his mother like that.-”

“You have no business talking about my son.” Cas growls out, risking a step closer, “or my family. If we’re through here-“

“I’m here for the boy Castiel.” They toss out airily, eyeing Cas.

“To hell you are.” Castiel grounds out, looking them dead in the eyes.

“He doesn’t belong here. He belongs-”

“ _He belongs_ here with his family. Which we are.” Cas gestures back towards the inn.

“You have no idea what that thing is capable of. What his father-“

_“I’m_ his father.” Cas corrects quickly, fire in his eyes. Before continuing slowly, “Jack is an _innocent_ _child_. That _man_ may have helped conceive Jack but that’s where his fatherly connection _started_ and _ended_. As far as anyone should be concerned, _I’m_ Jack’s father. And he’s not going anywhere.” Cas stands his ground forcefully.

“You’re such a peculiar being Castiel.” They look over Cas in awe for a moment before clapping their hands moving on with a laugh, “ _Hah_! That’s pretty good. Still got that iconic bite I see. You know, when we checked in on you and saw the cute little life you’d created. Half of us expected it to tall tales. You know, little stories the poor sniveling pups and witches tell over bonfires to make everything seem a little more, I don’t know fairy tale like? _Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton leading a rebel alliance against the Milton Ministry of Magic and Supernatural Beings_.” They throw their hands up, weighing them. “Even ol Zach had to admit it was creative. Great for us actually. You wanted a villain, we just filled the shoes. I mean, I honestly didn’t think you had it in ya though. I figured you’d run off, sow your wild oats and run back with your tail between your legs. BUT NO, you’re out here in the middle of damn no where running the resistance, adopting babies with the mortal enemy of your mother. Because WAIT FOR IT, _he loves you_.” They mock sigh before laughing, “Does he though? That _is_ kind of your mothers wheel house. Love is such a simple potion-”

“STOP-“ Cas growls, tears threatening to fall but he shakes them off quickly, turning towards his attacker, hands outstretched, palms open, and ready to fight. His magic thriving through his body now, amber glow evident. Power coursing through his palms veins, begging to be released.

“Oh kid, I’m in your head. You’re strong but not strong enough to keep _me_ out.” They laugh, eyes wild taking a step closer.

“My family needs me, Dean needs me.” Cas grits, standing his ground. Moving his hand behind his back. Ever so slowly twisting his hand with practiced ease, raising the dirt behind his feet.

“Oh, save it.” The attacker grabs Cas’ chin, “I have tiptoed through all your little tulips. Your _memories_. Your _little feelings_. Yes, I know what you hate. I know how much you love your _Dean,_ and those two _little rugrats._ I know what you _fear_.” They smile, releasing Cas’ chin and shoving him away. “There is _nothing_ for you back there.”

“You’re wrong,” Cas laughs weakly, smiling.

“Down to business then.” They sigh tiredly, tentatively stepping back, palms up in surrender. “I have two of my best men posted outside your home. You have ten minutes to surrender the child.”

“What if I made you a deal?” Cas ask without thinking.

“Oh?” The voice pipes up, head tilting curiously.

Cas chokes out, coming back to consciousness blurily. Sweat coating his brow as his hands clutch his chest, pulling absently at his soaked tee as he tries to catch his breath.

Early morning light just beginning to stream under the curtains edges. _I’m safe in bed. Breathe,_ he tells himself, _innn and ouuutt. You’re safe. You’re home. They can’t get them._

Sighing heavily, his breath raggedy returns to normal. Cas rest his head against the cool wood headboard. The same nightmare he’d been haunted by for weeks. He can’t seem to blame himself really.

The first night being some weeks ago, he’d been so distraught by the troubling memory he lain in bed crying silently until his alarm went off. Memories he’d blocked for god knows how many years flooding back unwarranted. As the nights went on though, he awoke more coherent, _prepared_. Falling back asleep a little easier each night. Tonight, he sighs, the weight on his heart bearing harder and heavier the closer Claire’s wedding comes.

He lets himself drift back to sleep with distant thoughts of calloused hands and emerald eyes, stolen kisses under oak trees. Happy memories filled with laughter, love, a little sunshine.

Absolutely not the night he purposely pushed away Dean Winchester...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐝 Chapter 2 UPDATED! Loved it? Didn’t? Let me know what you think honeybees!


	3. Ms Lavender Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding moves closer, Gabriel makes a troubling discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who’s joined us so far! Your comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day!❤️ We meet one of our side pairings in this chapter but I don’t wanna spoil it 😉 AND the mystery theme is revealed!

**🐝Chapter 3: Ms Lavender Opal**

“Tablecloths?”

“Check.”

“Chairs?”

“Counted and ready-o.”

“Florist?”

“On their way as we speak.”

“Food?”

“Alex got an email from the restaurant last night confirming.”

“The cake?”

“Wait,” Gabriel grabs Cas’ shoulder firmly, “there’s supposed to be a _cake_?” Gabriel gasp, smirking as Cas practically jumps his bones swinging around with fury in his bright blue eyes.

“GABRIEL I SWEAR-“ Cas starts, hands so close to ringing Gabriel’s neck.

“Ok, alright.” Gabriel laughs lightly, patting his brothers chest. “Just keeping you on your toes. Yes, the cake is all good bro. Remember I’m in charge of it.”

“That’s why I’m worried.” Cas side eyes him starting to walk again down the trellised path.

“Ahhh your life would be boring _and_ not to mention monotonous without me.” Gabriel shoulders him.

Cas starts to argue but it dies on his lips. The two of them walking in comfortable silence down the path. The purple ivy just starting to bloom with its little flowers, creeping up the trellis’ of the pathway. It’s quite serine. Cas is about to start up a light conversation with Gabriel about the cake he’s baking, when he realizes his brother is no longer beside him.

Cas turns around, looking back down the stone path. “Gabe?” He calls out. Spotting the man in question fifteen or so feet back, kneeling in the pathway. Gabriel’s hand swiping at the stones by his feet. A blank, stoic look in his eyes.

“Gabriel?” Cas calls out to him once more, now heading back towards his brother. But Gabriel lifts his free hand swiftly towards Cas. Motioning for him to stay silent.

Cas skids to a halt, head tilting in confusion, eyeing his brother.

Gabriel runs his hand upon the stones at his feet, palm outstretched, fingers twisting as he scratches his nails roughly into the rock.

“ _Damn_ _it_.” He sighs quietly under his breath, his head falling upon his chest.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Cas ask worriedly.

Like a switch being flipped, the grave look upon Gabriel’s face is gone when he looks up. Replaced by simple open smile, sighing as he pops up onto his feet.

“Nothing of import little bro. Just remembered I- I don’t have eggs for the cake yet!” Gabriel throws his arms out laughing. “I gotta go get some like- like now cause I need twenty I think for this recipe I’m doing. It’d bore you if I explained it. Sooo I’m just gonna head out to the store. You ok meeting with the horse trainers yourself?” Gabriel asks, already backwardsly retreating up the path.

“Of- of course.” Cas stutters, in awe of his brothers display. He’s witnessed Gabriel do a lot, _A_ _LOT_ , but this is weird even for Gabriel standards.

“You’re a real peach!” Gabriel tosses him a thumbs up over his shoulder. Running awkwardly back up the path where they’d come from.

🐝

Around lunch time Cas is sitting on the front steps eating the pb&j sandwich Claire had practically shoved at him. Saying, “ _Stop. Eat. Relax for ten minutes and recharge your batteries_.” Kissing his cheek and running off as fast she appeared.

Cas had yelled out a _thank you_ and _l love you,_ to his daughter’s retreating form. She’d smiled brightly, practically tripping as she threw him a wink and disappeared into the inn.

Cas’ finishing up his sandwich when an out of place sleek, black convertible Mercedes pulls down the dirt road. A woman gets out of the car primly, chiffon scarf in her hair and sunglasses perched upon on her nose as she takes in the inn.

“Oh dear me, this is just absolutely picturesque. Your photos online don’t do it any justice.” She rest a hand on her chest.

“Ms Opal I presume?” Cas smiles, setting his plate aside.

“Where are my manners?!” She rushes forward, offering a perfectly manicured hand, “Ms Lavender Opal on behalf of _Lavender’s Divine Floral Arrangements and Centerpieces._ ” Smiling brightly.

“That’s a very detailed name Ms Lavender, or do you prefer Ms Opal?” Gabriel ask intrigued over Cas’ shoulder, arms crossing as he bites into an apple.

“ _Either_ is fine darling. Now, if you don’t mind, where are the nuptials taking place? I’m a very busy woman and we have so much to do Mr. Novak.” Ms Opal motions towards the home.

“Oh, Castiel is fine.” Castiel brushes himself off standing up.

“What a unique and exotic name.” She gasp. “How lovely,” taking Cas’ arm in hers as they walk down the path around the inn.

🐝

An hour later Cas is being pulled away by Kevin. Something about a mishap with the hay bales.

Ms Lavender Opal finds her own way back to the front of the inn.

“ _So._ What happened to the _real_ florist?” Gabriel calls out curiously, leaning against the stair post.

Lavender swirls around, eyes landing on the older Novak with a coy smile, “Gabriel, my sweet, it’s been too long.”

“How was the Caribbean?” He smirks, walking down the steps slowly, hands in his pockets.

“Mhmm, _muggy_.. overrated if you ask me.” She shrugs. “I heard you had some wee fun in Monte Carlo though.”

“Intricately placed rumors,” He shrugs similarly, “I have a reputation to uphold...” continuing softly, with a wink, “Glad you could make it Rowena,” hopping off the last step to stand by her side. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“It’s a good thing you called me when ya did.” She takes her sunglasses off hastily, waving them around. She steps into Gabriel’s space, the two of them practically chest to chest. Whispering harshly, “The second I drove onto the road I could _feel_ the warding fracturing. How long has it been?”

He eyes her, scratching the back of his head, “I just noticed it this morning. We’ve all been pretty preoccupied. But it’s kinda been like walking around a mine field the last two weeks. Everyone just watches where we step because he’s been so close to detonating. There’s been incidents but nothing I can’t-“

“Tell me everything.” Rowena presses, practically shaking, eyes wide.

“Well you know, it’s a touchy time. The worst is at night. He had a nightmare two weeks ago that sorta kicked off everything and blew half the fuses in the house. I just fixed it without telling him because I didn’t wanna freak him out worse and blow the other half.”

“Oh bullocks. So he has no idea?” Rowena groans. “ _You damn men_...”

“That his nightmares and bi-daily fits have been wrecking havoc on the inn _and_ more importantly me? _No_. Whenever anyone witnesses it I just, you know, _do my thing_.” He smiles forcefully.

“He has no idea about his powers then?”

“Cas is well aware of his _capabilities_.” Gabriel laughs dryly. “He just refuses to embrace them like us. If he wanted to he could-”

“I’m not talking about Castiel you buffoon! I’m talking about young Jack.”

“ _What_? Jack’s not- Jack’s-“ he takes a step closer, quietly. Jaw setting as he continues darkly, “Jack’s just a kid. A _normal_ , twenty one year old boy with no-“ he grinds his teeth. “ _No_.” Gabriel shakes his head.

Rowenas face falls, pain apparent, “Oh Gabriel. My sweet boy.” She palms his cheek gently, “You really don’t...” she sighs, “You’ve seen so much. Spent so much of your life running. I- I wish I could-” she composes herself quickly. Rolling her shoulders, “We knew the warding wouldn’t last forever. And I can only guess without further investigating, that the presence of a third force has been eating away at it faster than we expected. _I’m so sorry_.” She whispers the apology brokenly.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Gabriel turns away, head shaking, “That’s impossible-“

“ _Is it_? Yes, on the average, children start showing signs of abilities at a young age. Usually between three and six years old. But I’ve heard of cases where humans have _bloomed_ late into their thirties. Every case is different. His biological parents, where are they now?”

Gabriel turns back, running a tired hand down his jaw, “Cas knew his mom, she was the next door neighbors daughter, the Klines with the farm. Cas and De-” Gabriel shakes his head moving on. “We knew her while she was pregnant. Her boyfriend died in a car crash and we sorta helped her. She didn’t make it though. Her parents were pretty old and had seen how good Cas was with Claire. So they asked if he would adopt Jack. All they asked was if they could visit him. Cas of course said yes and they lived there until they passed a few years ago. They were normal, average dairy farmers.”

“Kline, _Kline_ ,” Rowena’s racking her brain. “It’s not familiar. You don’t know the fathers name do ye?”

“I- I don’t remember. Cas might but again, _mine field.”_

“It’s quite alright. I’ll do some digging of my own. You stay here. Keep that brother of yours calm _please_.”

“There’s one other thing,” he winces, pulling her back into his chest.

She looks down at their clasped hands, her brow raised, “ _Oh_?”

“Not that.” He eyes her.

“Well don’t go getting my hopes up.” She drawls out.

“Claire and Jack know about Dean.” He lets out quietly.

Rowenas eyes bulge, rearing back, “THEY WHAT?”

“Shhhhhh!” He grabs her arms trying to calm her down.

“You could’ve led with _that_!” She slaps his chest. “That traumatic of a discovery for a young supernatural being probably sent him _skyrocketing_.” She slaps him again, harder.

“Ok, OW, ow!” He retreats defensively. “ _Red_ , let’s bring it back down a notch. They don’t know _everything_. They just think their dad had a steamy summer or two. I think. I’m not sure-“

“YOU’RE NOT BLOODY SURE?!” She smacks his chest again. “WHAT IN THE NAME OF-”

“Enough with the hitting! Please I’m fragile.” He bites out retreating. “They found his diary-“

She fumes starting to stalk towards him, “YOOUU-“

His arms immediately go up defensively, “WHOA! I’ve been trying to figure out for two days how the hell they found that box. _That was some of my best work._ But I now realize the warding is failing..” his breathe slows, coming to terms with his realization, “The warding... is failing...” he reminds both himself and her gently, placing his hands delicately upon her shoulders. “I’m now realizing that’s how they were able to find it. Jesus Christ what else is gonna happen...” he panics starting to pace. “

“It’s old magic darling, as long as just a smidge of it is in place-.”

“You can fix it though right.” Gabriel eyes the horizon wearily.

She sighs heavily, “I’ll try, off course. I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” She smiles ruefully, playfully smacking his cheek before turning away towards her car.

“Thank you.” Gabriel calls out weakly.

“Don’t thank me yet Gabriel.” Tossing him a wink.

Rowena can’t help but watch him walk up the steps and inside the inn, eyes following down his body. “Ohhh I hate it when he leaves but I love to watch him go.” She shakes readjusting her firey hair beneath her scarf, sweaping it to the side as she slides into the car. It seems her vacation is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐝 And the mystery theme is revealed! Yes, it’s magic. Yes, this started as a mamma mia-esque au but then I had a runaway plot bunny that TOOK OVER. Stay tuned!❤️


	4. The Boy in The Red Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy follows a bumblebee towards the lily pond. There he stumbles upon the green eyed boy in the red shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT? THIS IS IT. THE FIRST DEANCAS INTERACTION🎉😍 Sit down. Buckle up. Please keep all hands inside the vehicle at all times. Caution there will be angst on this ride, but never fear it’s immediately followed by fluff. ENJOY!❤️🐝

🐝 **Ch. 4: The Boy in The Red Shirt**

A bee flies along the path of the garden, hopping from plant to plant, flower to flower. This garden in particular is a paradise to the little flying insects, with it’s endless blooming boisterous flowers. Hydrangea, Hibiscus, Orchids, Azaleas, desert rose trees. This botanical garden was home to those and much more.

Patrons flock in every day to witness nature’s beauty for themselves. Children ran along the sidewalks, reading the plaques and watching the hummingbirds in awe. Couples walked arm and arm along the koi ponds edge. A few artist even sat upon the grassy knoll, the busy gardens a perfect subject.

Along one of the less crowded pathways, a young boy follows a bumblebee. His shining blue eyes wide and curious following the bee to its destination.

“Hey there little fella, you like irises? Me too.” He kneels carefully against a stone bench, content smile upon his lips, doing his best to not let his pressed pants touch the dirty ground. His chin in his hands as he watches the bee rest upon the cascading purple flower.

“Castiel?” An urgent familiar voice calls out from behind. The boy stands adrubtly, hands folding behind his back, “Castiel, where are- _there ya are_.” His older brother ruffles his hair, sighing relieved. The lanky teen’s sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes as he leans over Cas.

“Heeey,” Cas cries out, doing his best to press his wild raven locks back down, jumping out of his brother’s teasing clutches. “ _Gabbbbeee_.”

“I’m sorry little bro. I couldn’t resist.” He laughs quietly.

“Gabriel?” Their mother asks appearing suddenly from around the corner. Barely glancing their way, a young woman on her arm. “Would you mind joining me with Ms. Hawthorn on our stroll through the aviary?”

“Yes, of course mother.” Gabriel nods. “I’ll be right there.” Gabriel kneels to Cas, speaking softly as he runs a hand through his hair, “I won’t be gone long-“

“Gabriel _no_ -“ Cas protest, pulling on his brothers pant leg. “I don’t wanna-“

“Hey it’s ok bud. I’ve just got a little work to take care of with mom. You just stick around here and I promise I’ll be back in a jiff.” He winks, standing and hugging Cas’ thin shoulders.

“I don’t like it when you work with mother,” Cas admits quietly, Gabriel barely hears the admission, the boy clutching tight as he hides in his face into his brother’s side.

Gabriel sighs heavily, head high, composing himself, before rolling his shoulders and pealing his youngest brother away. “Stick to this path and study the bees. When I come back you can tell me all about ‘em. _Deal_?”

Cas thinks for a moment, looking back to the irises and then up at his brother. Nodding weakly, practiced, “Yes, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nods, he loves his brother so much. Their mother claimed on occasion their bond was too strong. _You’re_ _smothering him,_ she’d fumed, _if you don’t let the boy learn from his mistakes he’ll never flourish._ Cas clung to Gabriel in many ways. Every time Gabriel was forced to pull the innocent bewildered child away, he swears his heart breaks a bit. But he’d never tell a soul. Gabriel leaves him with a light pat upon his head.

Castiel returns sluggishly to the irises and his bumblebee. Sighing as he sits upon the bench neatly, one hand reaching out to run along the leaves softly. Slowly his breath calms. He remembers what Gabriel had taught him. Cas closes his eyes, steadying his breathing.

_Innnn and ouuttt._ He breathes along with himself. Trying his best to remember each of Gabriel’s steps.

_Innnn and outtttt. Now,_ _Step one establish trust._ He remembers Gabriel reciting. Cas feels calmness wash over him, at ease. Smiling to himself as he eyes the bee softly once more. “Hello there.” He leans upon the railing, kneeling on the bench. His palm gently reaching for the purple flowers, “it’s ok little buddy.” The bee leaps down, buzzing from bloom to bloom, inching closer to Cas’ palm.

_Step two, Speak with confidence. Monotone but authoritative. Keep it cool and steady._ Cas bites his tongue, focusing on the bee. _If it were just a little bit quieter-_ He tries focusing once more but sighs frustratedly. He shakes his head, _Innn and outttt_ , breathing calming, trying to block out the distracting hum of the garden. The birds chirping, customers talking, a crying baby in the distance, the sound of footsteps, a passing breeze. Unconsciously reaching towards each passing sound, silencing them as they pass by, searching for _it_. Until he finds _it_.

They’re quiet, almost missable. But Cas has been practicing and knows the hum of his bees anywhere. Cas smiles proudly to himself, but doesn’t lose his centre. Holding onto the bees vibrations at his core.

“That’s better. My name’s Castiel. That’s a beautiful flower you’ve choosen.” He smiles contentedly.

_Step three, Face your subject, if you’re not already, and slowly raise your hand._ The garden’s loud hum now muffled, almost mute, besides the bees working before him. Cas does so, moving his palm a smidge closer to the bee. Only a few inches left...

_Step four, lock ey-_ the bee suddenly buzzes off of the iris. Cas loses his focus, the hum of the garden coming back in full force as he shakes his head. Reaching out frustratedly as the bee buzzes away out of reach.

Cas tries to follow it but the bee flies off further into the bushes where he can’t follow. He falls onto the bench defeatedly, his head falling back, staring up at the clear sky.

He wishes Gabriel were here. His elder brother was so much better at hypnosis. He was better at everything it seemed. _Did Gabriel struggle this much? Or Balthazar? Or Anna?_ His mother loved to compare Cas to his older brothers and sisters. It was always, _train Castiel, so you can be strong like Luci. Study your books Cassie so you can be smart like Anna. Study your spells so you can be powerful like Gabriel._ And so on and so on. Cas didn’t want to though. He just wanted to be a regular child and have friends, but no. He had Gabriel, his big brother, his teacher. His mother’s voice echoed through his mind, _You don’t need friends Castiel, friends are a distraction child. You have family. Nothing is stronger than that._

Another bee flying by catches Cas’ attention. Snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts. He scrambles off the bench hurriedly, heading straight for the pond. Cas smiles outwardly, practically skipping as he follows the new bee along its route to the lily pads. Another one of his favorite gems in the garden. The bee buzzes out into the array of crisp white, pink, green lillies. Cas hums letting himself sit down in the grass.

“These are _my_ favorite,” a little voice pipes up near by.

Cas jumps, almost falling over but he catches himself. Looking around wildly for the source of the voice. His eyes land on a boy standing near the ponds edge, a bright red tee shirt catching Cas’ eye. A stark contrast to Cas’ blue collared button up.

“Oh I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Cas stutters, standing quickly from his spot and dusting himself off. Dirt on his pants from the grass, _mothers going to be upset_.

“Hiya then! I’m Dean,” the green eyed boy smiles bright, interrupting Cas’ train of thought. Cas looks up again to find him offering to shake Cas’ hand.

Cas wants to bolt, to ran back to the irises and study their cascading petals. But Dean’s ear to ear smile, dimples pressing into his cheeks, a smidge of dirt on his offered hand from playing in the grass most likely, Cas deduces looking over the other boy.

Cas’s mind is practically on fire, _He’s kinda weird. Different but..._

_No. Just get away. Remember what mother told you about humans...._ he stares at Deans hand once more.

_This ‘Dean’ couldn’t be a over two or three years younger than me,_ he quickly realizes. _Maybe in some other life we could’ve been friends._

“It’s not gonna bite ya.” Dean shakes his head, urging Cas to shake his hand. “Come on plllleeasse?”

“Why would I think your hand would bite me? That’s very illogical.” Cas eyes Dean, head tilting curiously. Internal turmoil completely forgotten. _Maybe mother was right, humans are insane!_

“No- I didn’t mean it like-“ Dean groans dramatically, dropping his hands against his sides, they both hit his hips as his head rolls back. “What’s your name dude?” He looks back at Cas, hands on his hips.

“My n-name?” Cas is borderline terrified now. Not sure if he should run or coach the boy on proper introductions. _Fantastic Cas_ , _you wanted to be a kid. Now you’re being annoyed by one. C'est la vie_.

“It’s Castiel. Why?”

“Casteel? Holy moly you got one crazy name.”

“No, Cas-tee-el.” Cas tries.

“I’m gonna call ya Cas. _Yep_.” Dean decides quickly, shrugging with a smile offering his hand once more.“See now we’re not strangers.”

Cas very reluctantly shakes it. Honestly expecting his hand to explode on contact or worse, be hexed. _Gods what if it was all a set up? A cruel lesson put on mother?_

But Dean releases his hand, calling out an “Awesome!” And nothing particularly horrible happens. His hand looks the same, he feels the same. Maybe a bit warmer perhaps. Cas folds his arms around himself.

Cas thinks over it all for a moment, _Dean_ has a point. “They’re called Lotus.” Cas points towards the flowers among the pond. “The white and pink ones you like. Those are Indian lotus,” Cas says proudly.

“Wait, you’re telling me those flower came all the way from India?!” Deans eyes bulge, looking quickly to Cas.

“ _No_ , no. That’s just their name. Some people think they’re called lillies, _or_ water lillies, and they’re not wrong. But the higher classification is lotus or Indian lotus.” Cas stops, cutting himself off, dropping his head. Softly, “Sorry, sometimes I talk too much.”

“Holy moly you’re smart. What grade are you in? I’m in first.” Dean smiles proudly.

“I’m” Cas panics, remember quickly what Gabriel had coached him. “Homeschooled, 3rd.” _He thinks_.

“Oh.” Deans face contorts for moment, obviously confused, before laughing easily, “You’re _really_ different Cas.”

“Sorry.” Cas drops his head.

“No, not bad different.” Dean apologizes swiftly, “Wanna play tag?”

“Tag? What’s that?” Cas eyes him once more.

Dean’s eye practically leave his head, “YOU’VE NEVER- How’ve you never played tag? You know-”Dean taps Cas’ shoulder. Catching the older boy off guard, he stumbles back. “Tag you’re it.” Dean laughs giddily, feet rocking back and forth as he prepares to run.

“What do we do now?” Cas ask curiously.

“I run and you have to try and catch me. Gotta warn ya though I’m kinda awesome at this. When you catch me you just tap my shoulder and say TAG YOU’RE IT! Then _I_ chase _you_. It’s super fun.” Dean beams. Ready to rocket off.

But Cas’ smile falls, “I’m not supposed to leave the pathway. My mother she’ll- I’m sorry Dean.”

“That’s ok.” Dean shrugs easily. “We’ll stay right here. I have to stay where my momma can see me too.” He swivels around, bolting into across the grass. He turns back, “Aren’t ya coming?”

Cas looks back towards the path, the irises, then back towards Dean with his beaming smile. Maybe he could risk one friend for a day.

Cas hesitantly follows.

“MOMMA! Mom!” Dean skids to halt, practically colliding into a women sitting upon one of the benches. A bundled toddler in her arms. Dean throws himself over the empty seat beside her.

“Yes, _yes_ sweetie.” She smiles laughing as she helps him up from the bench.

“This is Cas” Dean gestures out of breath toward Cas behind him, “he’s my new friend.”

Cas’ heart blooms at the boy’s words. Pushing down the warmth in the chest.

“Hello there Cas,” Mary nods politely. The chubby toddler on her lap reaches out towards Dean.

“Hello,” Cas greets with a small wave.

Dean smiles wide, grabbing the toddlers outstretched hands. “Hi Sammy!”

“Cas has to stay on the path because his momma said so. So we’re go play tag over there.” Dean motions back where they’d come from.

“You got it, be careful boys.” She smiles kissing Dean’s forehead.

“ _Yes momma._ ” Dean hugs her legs, earning a giddy laugh from his brother as he makes a funny face.

“Oh! Dean be back in twenty minutes ok? Aunt Ellen’s bringing lunch.”

Dean jumps fist pumping in the air, “YES!”

Mary laughs to herself amusedly watching dean run off. Dean spends the twenty minutes doing his best to wrangle a very confused Cas around the grass. Cas who just wants try and understand the dynamics of tag. Dean who didn’t realize you could ask so many questions about tag.

Twenty or so minutes later Mary and Ellen spread lunch out on a blanket in the grass. Sam on his knees making a mess of the orange slice Mary had given him. Ellen had joked more of it was ending up _on_ him than _in_ him, but Mary just sighed happily.

“You like that?” Mary smiles, wiping his cheek causing little Sam to laugh gummily, “oh yes you do.” She runs a hand through his tangled hair.

“Aunt Ellen!” Dean tackles Ellen’s back. Cas slowly following behind. Taking in the scene before him.

“OOOUFF,” Ellen laughs hugging him over her shoulder. “What are you feeding this kid?” She laughs.

“Burgers from your bar, pie, he still won’t eat anything green.” Mary shakes her head.

“Ewww please nooo.” Dean falls, sliding down Ellen’s side. He pops up onto his elbows quickly, hair going every which way, “Momma can Cas please eat lunch with us? Please?”

Cas wants to protest. Wants to, but his voice just won’t. Watching the little family before him. Spending the last thirty minutes or so with Dean. It’s felt the most normal he’s ever felt in his life.

Dean crawls towards his mother on his knees. “Pleassee?”

“Goodness,” she laughs, “Cas, honey. Would your mom be ok with you eating lunch with us?”

Cas looks quickly between Mary and Dean. “Oh. Um. I- I guess so.”

Dean looks to his mom, fist against his chest waiting for her decision. “Yes, yes.” She agrees shaking her head.

“Woo hoo!” Dean bounces, waving Cas to the edge of the blanket. “Come on, I’ll share my sandwich with ya.”

Mary eyes her son, smiling warmly as Ellen tosses him his sandwich. “Ohhh pb&j. Thank you Aunt Ellen!” Dean unwraps the sandwich, tearing it in half, offering half to Cas.

“It’s really ok. I don’t wanna take your lunch.” Cas objects.

“But I wanna share. Think of it like a thank you for playing tag.” Dean smiles, shaking the offered sandwich half.

“When you put it that way.” Cas takes the half. Slowly biting into the peunt butter and strawberry jelly blend. “Mmm, Thank you Ms. Ellen this is delicious.” He takes another bite. “I’ve never had one of these before.”

“ _DUDE_. HOW?” Dean accidentally squeezes his sandwich too hard, jelly dripping onto his shirt.

Cas winces, ready for Mary or Ellen to scold him but it doesn’t happen.

Dean laughs. Mary laughs. Followed by Ellen.

“Here sweetie,” Mary reaches over offering a napkin to her son.

Dean wipes himself off best he can. Before returning to his sandwich.

“Cas are you alright?” Mary ask.

Cas looks over.

“Cas?” She calls, looking through him.

“Cas?” That’s not her voice...

“ _CAS?!”_ Gabriel?

Cas is throttled back into reality. No longer in the colorful, warm garden-

Darkness, the damp candle lit basement, familiar hands on his chest-

“You with me?” Gabriel ask above him, eyes filled with worry, hands on Cas’ shoulders now.

Cas sits up from the dingy basement cot.

“ _Hey_ ,” Gabriel snaps his fingers in front of Cas, “Cas, you _here_?”

“Yeah. _Yes_. I’m fine.” Cas sits up fully, voice rough as he clears his throat.

“What the hell are you doing down here?” Gabriel steadies him. “If I hadn’t found you and-“

“Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep is all.” Cas stands brushing past him.

“Don’t bull shit a bull shitter.” Gabriel calls over his shoulder, “Remember who taught you half the spells you know.”

Cas stops, turning. “ _Half_.” Cas bites out icily. Raising his hand, extinguishing the candles in basement with a snap of his fingers. Leaving Gabriel in the dark


	5. Not an Update / Author Note: STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛Author Note💛

🐝Ello lovelies!  
I just wanted to update anyone following along and let you know I’ll be slowly rewriting this over the next week or so. I’m almost done rewriting Ch. 1 (currently editing). Hopefully after it’s rewritten it will flow much better! Below is the new summary. Thank you again for reading!💛

* * *

**_2001_** is a blur for Castiel. The war had been in full swing, the year they’d adopted Jack, the year he lost Dean Winchester. A blur buried behind walls of carefully laid bricks deep within his mind. But as Claire’s impending wedding approach, Cas can’t help but think back to simpler days. He can’t linger on the memories long though, it’s too painful. Cas busies himself working in the gardens and bustling around his beloved inn. The Beehive Inn started as an Eastern outpost for rebels during the war he was unwillingly sucked into. But after the war ended, magical and supernatural beings still needed a place to call home on occasion. A sanctuary of sorts. Cas and his little family were happy to keep the doors open. Need refuge while running from violent foes? That’s kind of the Beehive’s speciality. Help with a spell on the go? They’ve got a guy for that. Transmutation? Yep. Herbology? No problemo! Everything seems peachy at the Beehive Inn.

Why is Gabriel sensing a disturbance near the Inn’s warding? Why is Cas having recurring nightmares? What’s the relationship between Cas and Dean Winchester, owner of the infamous Rockys Tavern? What secrets lie beneath the Beehive Inn? 

**Author's Note:**

> 🐝 Whew ok one chapter done! Buckle up buttercups. Hopefully Ch. 2 will be edited quick. Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know what you think!💛


End file.
